To Not be Real
by Ichigo1010
Summary: Found dying in the streets of Tokyo by Narumi-sensei, the mysterious Mikan Sakura is the newest addition to Gakuen Alice Academy. But, scared of everyone and everything, there were only 3 things they knew about her for sure... Rest of summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**#3:**** Found dying in the streets of Tokyo by Narumi-sensei, the mysterious Mikan Sakura is the newest addition to Gakuen Alice Academy. But, scared of everyone and everything, there were only 3 things they knew about her for sure:**

**1. Her name.**

**2. Something horrible happened to her that she won't talk to anyone about.**

**3. Mikan Sakura does not exist.**

**…****. In this one… everybody is….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15!**

**Okay! =D**

**Well, here is second place in the poll: To not be Real! **

**TADA!!!! =O**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

It was a cold winter day, and she was lying in one of the many back alleys of Tokyo, blood splattered all over her body and a huge gash in her side. She was wearing a dirty, blood covered hospital gown that used to be white, but was now stained brown and red. The sun was beginning to set in the sky and it was snowing outside. The white fluff dropped on her skin and blood covered clothes, dusting the figure in white. The temperature was dropping lower and lower every minute, but she still did not move.

"Just kill me now." The brunette whispered to the sky. A tear leaked out of the corner of her eye, freezing before it could even get half way down her cheek. She was too cold to even shiver now. Her hazel eyes were dull and weary.

She was barley-maintaining consciousness, when a blonde haired man suddenly scooped her up into his arms, and draped a warm coat over her ice-cold body.

She stiffened in shock and began trying to wiggle out of his arms, but winced and sucked in her breath when a stabbing pain shot through her entire body. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for the pain to fade. Once it was gone, she cracked them open again.

"What's your name?" he asked in a kind voice.

With her eyes only half way opened, she could not see his face, but he was warm, and for the first time; she felt safe.

"Mikan… Mikan Sakura." She murmured in a horse voice. She shut her eyes, exhausted, and drifted away to oblivion.

---------------- -----------------------

**Mikan POV**

My head felt heavy as I drifted into consciousness.

'_Where am I?'_

I struggled to remember why I was here and what had happened, when a wave of bad memories began to leak out. I pushed them back.

_'I'm never going back to that day.'_

I then realized something important; I was warm and my wounds had been dressed and treated. I felt no threats at the moment, and everything was quiet and peaceful.

Was I dead?

How else should I explain the unnatural setting and feeling? I felt no fear. No danger. No nothing.

As I came more into awareness, I cracked my eyes open about a millimeter and attempted to find out where I was. Through my clouded vision, I saw shadows of people moving to and fro, discussing some important matter in hushed, urgent whispers, most of which, I couldn't make out.

"She's just a child." I heard once voice hiss.

"The Academy's new student."

"Special Star."

"What did you find out about her?" asked another.

"Narumi found her."

"She must be kept safe."

"A new weapon."

At that last sentence, I was once again pulled under black waters.

--------------- - ---- - - -- - ---

When I rose above the black waters for the second time, I was able to sit up and take in my surroundings: white room, white walls, white sheets, white bed, the smell of medicine, a steady beeping sound…

Just like that place.

"No." I whispered worriedly. "Don't come back don't come back...!"

I looked down and saw a needle stuck into my arm. There were also many other wires and object clipped onto me. I panicked, the memories were pushing harder against their barriers. I ripped them all out, starting with the needle. Breathing hard, I looked back to my arm.

Blood.

A stabbing, ripping pain shot through my head, I cried out and clutched my head, tangling my fingers into my hair and screaming.

Memories started flashing in front of my eyes at a rapid speed. Somewhere I heard a loud banging sound and the sound of rushing footsteps.

A normally white room.

The smell of medicine.

Broken glass.

White coats.

Bright lights.

"_Monster."_

Dying people.

Screams of terror.

Blood. Everywhere: covering across the walls and covering the floors.

I saw a reflection on one of the shiny pieces of glass: It was me. I was standing there in the center of it all, covered in the splattered blood of those who lay dying or dead, all around me.

"N-no..." I whispered. My voice bas broken and horrified.

"_This is all your fault."_

More screams.

"_Murderer!"_

"NOOOOO!!!" I screamed.

Ripping sobs escaped my throat, shaking me violently. Tears continued to stream down me cheeks as the spitting pain continued and the images and voices continued on. I squeezed my eyes shut and the sobbing worsened, as the images got more and more violent.

"_Murderer!"_

"I didn't do it!" I murmured in a terrified voice, "I'm not a murderer!" my voice broke at the end.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and draw me into a hug. The person shouted for everyone to get out of the room.

"You're going to be okay." The voice whispered reassuringly. A hand gently pried my hands from my hair and continued murmuring kind words, holding me all the time. Slowly, my sobs began to lessen and the pain began to fade. After what seemed like hours, I was silent and pain free. I faded to oblivion.

---------------------- --------------------

**Normal POV**

The figure stared down at the girl with sad eyes. She had just fallen asleep and she looked like a mess: salty lines covered her cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red, her hair was a mess, her skin unnaturally pale.

She apparently was his own age, but right now she looked much younger as she lay there, small and defenseless.

He carefully pried her hands from his shirt and laid her in the bed properly, smoothing back her soft hair and pulling the covers over her.

"_I didn't do it! I'm not a murderer!"_

His mind replayed the words that caused him to help her. He sighed and stepped back, plopping down in one of the chairs in the hospital room.

"What am I doing?" He wondered tiredly. "Helping a girl who I don't even know?" He smacked himself in the forehead and leaned back in the chair.

_It's because she's just like you._ A voice in his head said.

"Shut up." he muttered angrily.

There was a light tapping sound on the door.

"Come." ordered an eerie voice from the other side of the door.

With a weary sigh, he stood up and walked out of the room.

------------------ ----------------

**(Somewhere over the rainbow)**

The only light in the room was that of a lamp, and he was sitting in a large chair with an expensive wooden desk in front of him, covered in papers and other parffinellia. One hand was under his chin, propping his head up, the other was tapping impatiently against the wood.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In walked the mans secretary holding a single piece of paper. She set it down on the desk. He looked over the paper an frowned.

"This can't be it. It's just a name.... What else did you find out?" he asked the woman standing before him.

"Nothing, sir." She replied. "This girl, Mikan Sakura, cannot be found anywhere. We have checked all databases, Japanese and not, and the same thing always comes up: nothing. There weren't any fingerprint matches, DNA matches... There wasn't anything at all. No matter how much we tried we couldn't anything else other than her name, which she herself told Narumi."

His eyes widened.

"Mikan Sakura does not exist."

------------

**First chapter finished! =D**

**Who was the boy? any guesses?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I felt that if I am going to update any of my stories this week, it should be this one because it has only 1 chapter =3**

**Disclaimer: not mine! nope! I do not own it- yet. LOL JK I sadly never will T-T**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal POV**

The nurse walked in to check on the mysterious girl who was staying in the hospital room 662. She arrived at the door and slid it open, only to meet messed up sheets and no patient. She franticly dashed into the room, looking for the girl and quickly spotted her.

She was standing by the large window; it was open and a cold breeze rushed through the window, causing her to shiver. The girl- Mikan as it said on her data sheet- was staring out the window with a blank face. Her white hospital dress was fluttering in the cool wind, her long brown hair was being tossed around her face and shoulders. Her pale skin was glowing in the faint moonlight.

"U-umm... excuse me Sakura-san," she stuttered, "I am here to do your check-ups, if you would please step away from the window then-"

Her voice was cut off as she Mikan turned to look at her, her eyes were dead and haunted- much too old for a young girl like her. Crushing pain could be seen deep in the flat brown eyes. Choking back a sob, the nurse collapsed to the ground, unable to handle the overwhelming look of sadness and torture in her eyes. She stumbled back and jerked the door open with shaking hands and dashed way from the room.

Mikan watched the retreating figure, no change in her face.

"Good...." she whispered, her voice as soft as the icy wind. "Run away. Flee.... I am monster after all." she resumed staring out the window.

-------------

He was watching her tonight as he had been for the past 3 days since she had been brought to the hospital. He watched morosely as she scared away yet another nurse.

"Good..." "Flee." "Monster." were the only words he was able to catch as he continued observing. Shifting his feet, he positioned himself in the tree he was hiding in, and prepared to jump down and go to her, when he sensed someone behind him.

"Persona." he hissed, not bothering to look back.

"Time to go." it announced. The voice was smooth, "You shouldn't be wasting your time on the girl. You wouldn't want something bad to happen to her, would you?" he taunted.

His red eyes flashed dangerously, but said nothing. "Hn."

Persona left and he reluctantly followed after him with one last look at the girl.

---------------------

**The Next Day**

"Good morning Sakura-san!" greeted an overly enthusiastic Narumi. He was wearing normal clothes today; a neat white dress shirt and dark-wash jeans. She turned to look at him, now wearing the school uniform with her auburn hair worn loosely across her shoulders. Though the girl did not reply, he did not falter and carried on with his happy attitude. "Guess what?" he asked excitedly, "Today, you're starting school! You're Gakuen Alice Academy's newest student! Isn't that just wonderful?"

Mikan stared at him with no expression.

". . ."

Narumi shifted uncomfortably and chuckled.

"Well... get up! It's time to go."

She got up silently with out making a sound and glided towards him. Narumi scratched the back of his head, unable to shake the uncomfortable feeling he got from the girl. Grabbing her by the hand, he led her out of the hospital wing and towards the dorms.

It was early in the morning and practically no-one was in the halls. They walked to the dorms and he opened the door to a large, richly decorated room.

"Well," he said gesturing to the place, "this is your new room! You live here from now on. Your star status is for now, undecided, and you will be in my class room, 2-B."

Mikan stayed silent.

"Class starts at 8:30, so don't be late! Breakfast starts being served at 7:00, but you already have some food in the kitchen." he said pointing to a large doorway. "Your schedule is on the desk there and you there is a bookcase there that has your text books and other things on it. All of your uniforms and clothes are in the closet in your room." he said gesturing to various other places. Mikan still said nothing, merely following where he pointed with her eyes.

Sighing, he bent down on his knees on to her level and looked up at her, placing one hand on her shoulder. "We want you to be happy, Sakura-san. If you ever need anything, you can come to me. I'll help you no matter what." his voice was serious and kind as he said the words.

With that he stood back up, dusting of his knees and walked out of the room, only to be stopped by a tug on his shirt. Surprised, he turned around and saw Mikan looking at him.

"Thank you." she whispered. "You may call me Mikan." She smiled slightly, her eyes a little bit warmer.

"Y-your welcome." he stuttered, caught off guard by the sudden play of emotion. She released his jacket and Narumi walked out the door, re-playing the smile in his head. "She should smile more often." he mused, grinning happily as he walked down the halls.

----------------

It was 2 minutes before class began and the 2-B was loud and rowdy as usual. Things were being thrown across the room and the students were talking non-stop.

Walking through the door quietly, a scowl on his face, Natsume Hyuuga walked in with his best friend Ruka following behind.

"Natsume-sama!" a chorus of squeals erupted from the Natsume Ruka fan-club and they crowded themselves around his desk, blushing and giggling as he took out his usual manga.

Immediately annoyed with the noise, a wall of fire blazed around his desk, forcing the girls to leap back so they wouldn't get burned.

Ruka rolled his eyes and sighed, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Good morning my lovelies!" Narumi sang, bursting through the door. He was still wearing his normal clothes from before, but there was now a sparkly tiara on his head. "Today we have a new student!"

Natsume looked up with interest. _'The girl?'_

"Come on in!" Narumi invited cheerily. Through the open door walked a beautiful girl with long auburn hair that stopped mid-waist. She was wearing her uniform neatly and she class murmured and gasped when they saw her eyes.

Her chocolate brown orbs were flat and dead- no emotion or shine was in them as she stared at the class. There was a bandage on her hand, raising more questions, and noticing the stares, she hid her hand behind her and looked up at Narumi.

"This is Mikan Sakura! Be nice!" the class began throwing questions at her, none of which she answered. She merely looked up to Narumi for answers.

"Quiet!" he shouted. Everyone went silent. "Mikan-chan, your seat will be over there." he pointed over to the famous fire-caster. "Free period!" he twirled out of the class room, laughing madly.

The class began talking loudly and they all had their eyes trained on the new girl.

Mikan walked to her seat and sat down, making eye-contact with nobody. She slid the seat out and sat down. She turned to look at her seat-mate and her eyes widened slightly. He was tall and looked strong. His raven hair was perfectly messy and there was a bored expression of his face. His eyes were ruby red. The presence was familiar, but from where, she could not tell. Noticing that she was staring, her looked at her, one perfect eyebrow raised in question.

_"What?_" he asked rudely.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, but said nothing and turned her head away from him.

-----------

**Natsume POV**

I watched blankly as the girl from the hospital entered the class room and was introduced, Her eyes were dead and she said nothing at all. When she sat down beside me, I noticed her staring at me. I was aching to talk to her, but said nothing

_"You wouldn't want anything to happen to her."_

My eyes hardened at the memory. It was sad. but true: I didn't want this girl to get hurt. I didn't know her, but I for some reason felt protective of her, so if I wanted her safe, I couldn't be nice- It wasn't in my character anyways.

"What?" I asked her, making my voice sound rude and annoyed.

She narrowed her eyes and looked away from me. I continued observing her though, curious.

The entire class crowded around our desk so they could talk to her. She stiffened as she was closed in my the sea of bodies and was attacked with questions. Her breathing was slightly quicker and though it was difficult, I could see the panic growing in her eyes. A memory of the first time I met her when she was having some sort of horrible flashback surfaced in my mind, and my eyes widened.

Every passing moment I could tell she was getting more and more freaked out.

I created a wall of fire as I had done earlier and forced everyone to back away. Mikan's eyes widened at the sudden fire and a different panic began surfacing at the orange red flames. I quickly extinguished it.

"Back off and quit crowding her." I said raising my voice, "You're freaking her out, idiots."

Everyones eyes widened at my words and I stood up abruptly. "Let's go Ruka." I muttered. He nodded and stood up as well. I looked back at Mikan; her eyes and face were back to their normal emotionless selves and I let out a small sigh of relief.

I left the room.

-----------------

**Normal POV**

The moment Natsume left, everyone ran back towards the desk, only to get knocked back by a invisible shield.

Hotaru Imai was standing in the center of it holding a little black ox with a red button on it.

"Are you all that stupid?" she drawled condescendingly. "Leave her alone."

They glared at the stoic inventor and went back to their seats, talking amongst themselves.

Mikan looked up at the girl expressionlessly.

"Hotaru Imai." she introduced curtly. "You're Mikan Sakura. Why can't I find any information about you?"

Mikan stared blankly at her.

"Answer." Hotaru demanded. Hotaru scowled at the lack of respose and sat down beside her. "Whatever, I'll find out soon enough."

Hotaru pressed the red button, clicking the shield off. The class stayed put, smart enough to know that if they got to close they'd get hurt. Well, almost everyone.

"Mikan Sakura." a voice sneered. The two girls looked up to see forest green, permed hair and the scowling face of Sumeri Shouda.

"Permy." Hotaru greeted dryly. A vein popped in Permy's fore head at the nickname. She flipped her hair arrogantly and looked at her target.

"I am Sumeri Shouda, president of the Natsume Ruka fan-club! As the new student I refuse that you are allowed to sit by my Natsume!" She shouted. All of 2-B was staring at the three with interest.

Permy tapped her foot with impatience as she waited for an answer. Mikan, bored, turned her head away and ignored her. Hotaru smirked.

"Don't ignore me!" she screeched angrily.

Mikan turned to look at her boredly, not batting an eyelash. "Go away Permy." She said monotonously, and closed her eyes, laying on her desk.

Permy growled in anger and using her cat-dog Alice, lunged at Mikan with her claws out, too quick for even Hotaru to react.

Sensing the danger Mikan's eyes snapped open and she jumped up from her desk. In a blur, Permy went from attacking Mikan to laying on the opposite side of the room, collapsed on the ground.

She class murmured and gasped. A group of girls ran over to her worriedly.

"What the-?" Hotaru muttered in surprise.

Mikan was standing in by her desk completely still. Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd one and she ran out of the room leaving the whole class stunned and confused.

**Chapter finished! =D**

**Please review! Reviews give me writing power! That means faster updates and longer chapters! LOL =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh! I hate the flu... T-T being sick really sucks, you know? But atleast it gives me time to write and update! XD I spent a good 1 or 2 hours on this one (don't remember how long for sure), so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! T-T**

**Mikan's little flash backs will be in **_"Italics."_

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

She was running through the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. The trees and shrubbery blurred all around her as she ran around aimlessly, trying to get away from the classroom as fast as she could.

_"You are special."_

_"... weapon.."_

She screamed as the unwanted memories and voices flashed through her head.

She continued running, everything getting darker as she went.

Further, faster, farther, darker....

When she stopped she found herself in a dark place, deep within the woods.

"Where am I?" she whispered fearfully.

Black trees loomed above and around her blocking out all forms of light.

_Rustle._

She spun around towards where the sound came from.

Mikan then remembered one of the conversations that she'd over heard when she was sitting in that wretched classroom. She was in the most dangerous part of the Northern Forest; death woods. Mikan shivered. How could she be so stupid?!

_Snap!_

Her breathing sped up.

_Crackle! Snap!_

Each time the sound got closer and the foreboding feeling increased, Mikan's mind became more and more hazy. She felt a strong presence to her right and looked to see a large and looming black creature. It's eyes glowed red as it let out a ferocious roar.

Her mind went blank.

-----------

When Mikan came to, she was still standing in the dark woods, but in a fighting position.

_Pilp. Plip. Splat!_

She lifted up her hands to see them covered in warm red liquid- blood. Mikan's breathing sped up and her heart rate increased as she looked around her. There on the forest floor was the animal that had attacked her before; a giant wolf the size of a rhino with razor sharp teeth the size of daggers and a broken silver chain around it's neck. There was a large bloody gash in it's neck and side.

_"Designed to kill."_

"No." she whispered shakily. "No, _no, NO_!"

She rose trembling hands to her face, smearing blood on her pale cheeks, and let out a high pitched scream.

Mikan ran.

-------

**(Unknown)**

He waited until the girl ran off before jumping down from his hidden place in one of the many trees. He watched with cruel satisfaction at the bloody mess. He bent down to closer examine the dead animal before him.

"Hmm... and it took Kuro Neko so long to beat one of these. She did this in a little over a minute..." Smirk. "Perfect." he purred. "You, Mikan Sakura, will be the new queen of the DA."

---------

**Natsume POV**

I walked back towards the classroom reluctantly. Ruka was following behind me.

Truthfully, I was planing on continuing skipping but something inside me said to go back to the room. I reached 2-B and rose my hand to the door handle, when it suddenly opened by itself and _she_ ran out of the room. Mikan was running at what appeared to be her full speed away from the classroom.

I peeked inside to see the cause; a downed Permy, broken desks, and many surprised and worried faces.

I looked back down the hall. She turned a corner and disappeared from my sight.

_Follow her, _A voice told me.

I obeyed.

I dashed after her leaving Ruka behind. Moving at full speed, I continued following and caught up with her in no time at all. She continued running, either ignoring my presence or not noticing. When we reached the exit, the moment that she hit the outside ground she picked up speed, running towards the Northern Forest and leaving me behind.

_'What the hell?!'_

I went into the Northern Forest as well, hoping to be able to track her down. I searched, and searched- but to no avail. She was gone!

I groaned and sat down on a fallen tree trunk, placing my head in my hands. I stayed there for who-knows-how-long, until I heard loud thunder and looked up to the dark sky.

It was going to rain tonight.

I sighed and walked out of the woods, pausing on the edges of it to make one last sweep through the trees in search of the girl. I heard the snapping of branches and saw her. Mikan- the girl I was searching for. I ran over to her as she stumbled and fell to the ground. As I got a better look, my eyes widened in horror.

She was covered in blood.

I bent down to take a closer look. She had fainted and was breathing hard and her uniform was ripped and dirty; covered in mud and blood. As i looked more carefully, I learned that the blood was not hers, but came from another source. I picked up something shiny and black that was stuck on her skirt; fur. My breathing halted as I recognized where it had come from. This was the fur of a giant wolf, one of the most dangerous animals in the world. There was a broken silver chain link caught in it.

"One that's controlled by the Academy." I whispered angrily.

"Figured it out already?" a voice asked behind me.

"Persona." I said without turning. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know exactly what it is that I want. But I'll tell you anyways. The girl. Give me the girl right now." he ordered. His voice was mocking and bored. I clutched her to me and leaned away. "Oh no..." he said, shaking his head, "You're defying me? You know you can't do it. Hand her over." Persona's voice was now a snarl and I flinched.

"Why?!" I demanded angrily.

_'What am I doing?'_ I asked myself. _'I can't beat him.'_

_You two share a dark connection. You're a killer too. You have to protect her, _A voice said.

_'Shut up!'_

Persona smiled cruelly. "She's going to be the new queen of course. For her alias I was thinking of Hell's angel... has a nice ring to it, eh? It says: 'as strong and beautiful as angel, but one who was sent by hell. If you defy me, you'll be destroyed.'" he snickered to himself and I sent him a look of disgust.

"Back off." I hissed.

Persona's face immediately turned angry and even with the white mask covering his eyes, I could tell they were simmering with well controlled anger. He reached towards me and I made a wall of fire between us. I could see his faint outline through the orange and yellow flames. It then suddenly disappeared and I stiffened.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." a voice whispered in my ear. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything went black. The last thing I saw was Persona looming over me, holding the still unconscious Mikan in his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Night night, Kuro neko."

-------------------------

**Normal POV**

Mikan woke up and found herself in a dark room. The mud and blood on her uniform was now dried, indicating that she had been asleep for sometime. She was lying on a couch and sat up quickly.

_'Where am I?'_ She wondered frantically.

"Ah. Your finally awake." A voice said. It came from in front of Mikan and was cold and cruel.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

A light flickered on revealing a tall man with black hair and a white mask that covered his eyes. He was wearing all black, and had a smirk on his face. Mikan looked around the room to find a large, round, wooden table in the middle of the room to the right of where she was laying. 20 or more people were sitting in chairs around the table or in other spots of the room, all of their gazes angry and cold. Natsume was lying on the ground, passed out. Mikan sucked in a breath.

"I am Persona; the Dangerous Abilities teacher."

Persona's voice was none to welcoming and Mikan shivered, a bad feeling growing in her stomach. She looked to the people sitting around the room, pleading with her eyes for help and answers but they all looked away, their gazes filled with pity.

"Welcome Mikan. You are the newest addition to our class."

**Duh duh duuuunnnnn! LOL =D Well, the chapter is finished! You know, the "unknown" is so obvious, I have to wonder why I even put it there.... -_-' oh well! =3**

**Review!!!!!! =O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is! Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

**(3 days after Mikan joins DA)**

_"Huff huff huff!"_ Mikan was breathing hard as the cold rain splattered all over her, getting in her eyes as she ran the slippery course. A whip was snapped at her legs and feet when she slowed or stopped, so me made sure never to. But sometimes the sadistic bastard would do it for fun.

"Faster!" a voice snarled.

_CRACK!_

The whip hit her calves this time, cutting into her flesh and making her stumble as she ran across a four inch beam. It hurt like hell, but she made no sound as she was forced on. She then leapt from rock to rock, Persona shouting instructions and orders the entire time. Mikan ran the course twice more before being told to stop.

"On the ground. 150 pushups. You have 5 minutes." He ordered.

Mikan nodded and began.

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6...

Simple practice is what he'd called it. Running crazy courses in 2 minutes flat through icy rain at midnight non-stop for reasons that weren't even explained to you was simple and easy practice? BS. Mikan's arms ached and muscles burned as she continued doing the pushups. She wanted so bad now to collapse and give in, but said nothing and merely obeyed.

_'After all, this is nothing compared to _that_ place.'_ she thought darkly.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. down.

91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96...

"Three minutes!" Persona said. His sharp voice rang out, crystal clear even through the rain and thunder and Mikan sped up, moving faster than before.

145. 146. 147. 148. 149-

"150!" Mikan shouted with still a minute of her given time to spare, pushing up from the ground and looking through the rain at Persona with defiant eyes. He grinned.

"Most impressive... 7 hours of non-stop work and you still going strong. Queen of the DA indeed." Persona said approvingly. They stood there staring at each other for a good length of time, battling with their minds. "Now do it all again. Blindfolded."

With that order Mikan ripped part of her shirt, tied it over her eyes, and once again began dashing through the rain, running the course with the leather snapping behind her.

--------------

**Natsume POV**

I watched helplessly from behind a tree as the girl who I wanted so much to protect was run through brutal training again and again. I was soaking and cold but I didn't move, choosing to stay and watch her instead.

_'How could I have let this happen?!'_ I asked myself angrily.

She was now running the course blindfolded- surprisingly doing it perfect as well, but blindfolded none the less.

"Jump!"

_SNAP!_

I cringed as she was once again hit with Persona's disgusting whip as I had when I'd been doing this very same course. But unlike me, she didn't even flinch as it ripped her flesh and blood began dripping down her legs.

_'How? How can she endure this all? It's only been three days...' _When I had begun, it took me weeks to get where she was now._ 'Just what kind of past does this girl have?'_

I watched calmly as she leapt 10 feet across a ditch, landing perfectly on the other side and continuing without a hitch.

_'Maybe she really doesn't need my protection...?'_

_No. She does. Mikan is more fragile than you think... remember the first night?_ The voice said.

I suddenly remembered the crying girl from the hospital room. The voice was right. She did need protection, and he'd keep a close watch over her from now on.

"Again!"

_CRACK!_

----------------

**Normal POV**

Mikan walked into the class room. There was a bandage on her right cheek and wrist. Various bruises covered her arms, and she had covered the whip cuts with knee-high socks and the scrapes and bruises with the long sleeves of her blazer.

She sat down in her chair beside Natsume without a word and Hotaru walked over to her. In the four short days that Mikan had come here, she'd befriended the infamous ice queen. She still didn't trust anyone or talk much, but Mikan speak when around Hotaru which is a big deal because she rarely spoke any other time.

"You're hurt." she inquired, making a quick rundown of Mikan with her eyes.

"It's nothing." Mikan murmured. Her voice was soft and cold as it always was. "I just fell. It was slippery."

Hotaru looked doubtful but nodded her head and went back to her seat.

"You really should be more careful." a deep voice said beside Mikan. She turned her head to see Natsume- the boy she recognized as her classmate and partner- staring at her. His crimson eyes were hard and she looked at him blankly.

"What?" she asked.

Natsume sighed. "Tch. I said to be more careful. Imai isn't going to believe those lie forever- she smarter than that. If you don't want to get your cover blown I'd come up with a better excuse than falling." He then turned his head away and began talking to Ruka.

Mikan stared at him a moment, thoroughly confused until she finally realize the reason for his words. _'Oh. He's worried about me. How... nice of him.'_

She tilted her head to the side and tugged on Natsume's shirt sleeve to gain his attention. His expression went from being annoyed to shocked when he saw her face.

"Arigato." she said with a smile. Though it was small, it was innocent and pure and he gasped in surprise. The entire class stopped and stared at the girl. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared and she turned away and looked out one of the large windows, leaving the class to wonder if it was their imagination.

_'She just smiled.'_ Natsume thought incredulously.

"Natsume, did you see that? She smiled!" Ruka exclaimed.

Natsume nodded slowly, trying himself to process the scene that had just played before him. He thought back to the inoccent expression she had then and couldn't help the small upturn of his lips at the image, Ruka's eyes widened when he saw it.

_'She should smile more often.'_ Natsume thought to himself. _'It suits her.'_

**Believe it or not, that was well over 1000 words. =/ **

**Seemed short though, huh? Well, please review! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drum roll please! *dunadunadunadunadunaduna* Here's the next chapter! =D**

**Normal POV**

It had been several weeks now from the time that Mikan Sakura- the GA's newest prodigy, had joined the DA class. Over the time, Natsume and she had gotten closer along with Hotaru and eventually Luca-pyon. She still doesn't talk very much and says a maximum of 13 words per day to her friends normally. Her training was half way finished, and Persona was conducting a test to draw out the power from _that_ day in the forest, by having her fight their strongest student in the high school division.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Today's training was twice as brutal as before. Mikan cried out in pain as she was slammed against a boulder by an invisible force. She could feel the edges of her vision blackening and her mind becoming hazy. She wasn't about to pass out- Mikan knew that. She was going to lose control and the same thing that had happened to the wolf would happen to the Dangerous Abilities student that was currently using his air Alice against her for Phase 7 of her training.

She wouldn't let it happen.

* * *

Persona watched her from his perch in a tree with calculating eyes.

_'Why hasn't it surfaced yet?'_ He wondered irritably. _'She should have used that power that she displayed in the death woods and ripped him apart by now…'_

The DA teacher frowned as she narrowly dodged another blow and flipped away. The tree that his hand was placed on began to rot and turn black, eventually disintegrating completely.

CRASH!

Mikan was once again thrown against a hard object- this time a large tree. She gasped loudly and hissed in a breath. The DA student saw the perfect chance and began repeatedly throwing her down, crushing her harder and harder against the stiff wood. He went in once more, putting extra force behind it, and rammed her against the tree trunk with enough force to completely break it an throw her through to the tree right behind it.

But she went nowhere.

The roman numerals for the number thirteen began to appear on the back of her neck, glowing a faint purple color before fading and becoming solid black.

Persona watched with interest.

He took a few steps forward on the branch he was standing on and got a closer look; Mikan was staring at the boy with flat eyes filled with rage and blood lust. She whipped her arm around her and every tree within a 30-meter radius of her crashed down all at once, sliced apart by an invisible force. The DA student stiffened and took a step back.

Persona laughed maliciously_. 'And so it has begun.'_

_

* * *

_

Mikan disappeared from her spot next to the tree and suddenly appeared behind the DA student. Her right hand was poised beneath his throat, her sharp nails digging into his pail skin and creating a thin cut. Blood trickled down and dripped onto the ground with a soft splattering sound.

Mikan grinned and brought a second hand up. Placing both hands on his head, she twisted her hands swiftly and a sickening snapping and crunching sound was heard. She dropped the now dead body to the ground, his head twisted at an odd angle because of his broken neck and his wide eyes glazed over.

She turned and stared in the direction that Persona was standing with half crazed eyes.

Mikan disappeared.

* * *

Persona's eyes widened at her sudden disappearance.

_'What the hell-?'_

His thoughts were broken off by a high-pitched giggle emitted from behind him. He spun around to see Mikan standing there with sparkling eyes and a wide and angelic smile. The smile turned malicious and her eyes went blank. She lunged.

He barley avoided her first attack. She had shot out with her hand sharply- aiming for his throat- but he avoided it and succeeded in only cutting his cheek. Persona's eyes widened at the stinging sensation.

_'How-?' _He began, but was cut off by a vicious kick from the side.

Having not anticipated the move, Mikan's foot caught him hard in the stomach, throwing off of the tree and making him hit the ground with a hard thud. Persona bit down and released a hiss of pain, but nothing more. He wouldn't show weakness.

Mikan was now standing over him with a blank expression, waiting for the DA teacher to stand up and fight back. He did just that. Using one hand to push himself, he flipped into a backhand spring and ran at her- full force. Using his Alice, he tried to grab hold of Mikan's arm so that he could both stop and take her down in one move. Even as he rushed towards her, the auburn haired girl made no move to escape his death Alice, merely watching with bored eyes as he rushed towards her, his hand emitting a dark aura.

Persona's hand clamped around her pale wrist and he grinned in satisfaction as her hand began to blacken. It continued, spreading up her arm, the black bruises increasing and growing in size. He looked up to Mikan with a cruel smile, wanting to see her pained expression- but she was smiling.

She had a cool smirk displayed on her face, completely calm and unaffected by his Alice. Her eyes were filled with secrets- mocking him and shining with amusement. Mikan ripped her arm out of his grip, and clenched her fist. A glowing light emitted from inside of her closed palm, and the marks from Persona's Alice became smaller until it disappeared completely. She opened her palm- reveling a large, pitch black Alice stone.

_'Holy shit.'_ Was all that Persona could think as he saw the stone.

Mikan giggled. And then she lunged. Shooting her hand out, so fast that he was unable to track it with his eyes, Mikan stabbed persona through the stomach. Blood dribbled out of the corner of the surprised DA teachers' mouth. He glared at the girl.

"You bitch." He rasped, coughing hard. His breaths were short and labored and he could tell that if his chances of making it out of this fight alive were becoming slimmer and slimmer every passing moment. He then chuckled. "You really are the queen." Persona's voice was now a strained whisper.

Mikan withdrew her blood covered had with a swift jerk. Blood splashed out of the large hole in Persona's stomach and he dropped to the ground, blood pooling all around his dying body and staining the ground. She walked over to the dying man with a cool face and placed her foot over the wound. She pressed down, grinding her heel into in and bloodying her shoes. Persona screamed in pain, unable to hold it in, and Mikan smiled evilly in reply.

"How annoying." She whispered in a soft, cold voice. She lifted her hand and a dark glow emitted from it. Tiny threads black threads appeared and were laced around her fingers and they grew and connected to his chest. Persona felt something cold wrapping around his heart and his breathing sped up. She began closing her hand into a fist, and the DA teacher began screaming one again as his heart was squeezed from the inside. Mikan grinned and closed it into a fist completely, crushing his heart. "Bye, bye."

Persona stopped screaming and died.

With him now dead, Mikan came back to her senses, the black tattoo on the back of her neck disappearing. She squeezed the hand with the Alice stone in it into a fist and a glowing light came from inside her hand before disappearing. The Alice stone was now gone, and she looked around her at the fallen trees, dead student, and man lying at her feet. With a trembling hand, she reached down to the man below her and removed the white mask covering the top part of his face and saw black eyes that were glassy and filled with pain.

Though she was completely disgusted by what she'd done, Mikan couldn't help but feel a sense of cruel satisfaction at the bloody mess that was the DA teacher and the broken body of the DA student. Her stomach twisted and she ran to a near by bush and threw up, her deed making her feel weak.

Mikan sank down on her knees and cried. Her tears dripped all over the ground, creating dark splotches in the dirt. She stayed crying all until the sun went down and all was black. She stood up and backed away from the dead bodies murmuring a soft, "Gomenosai." Mikan's voice was chocked and she had trouble speaking at all because of all of the crying. "Gomenosai, gomenosai. I- I didn't mean to…"

Sobbing, she ran off.

* * *

A solitary figure cloaked in black stepped out of the trees where she had been hidden. Her golden locks bounced and she walked past the dead high schooler and towards the bloody mess that was Persona. She bent down to inspect him with cold blue eyes. Swiftly pulling out a cell phone, she dialed a number and in a low voice said, "We've found Thirteen."

**Tada!!!! Another one down! XD**

**(those of you who haven't read The Side That is Hidden can ignore this) Waaahhh!!!! Ugh! I just killed off Persona onii-sama! I feel so horrible, but it was needed!!! Gomenosai Mikan-chan! *blows nose* T-T**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! =3**

**PLEASE review!!!!! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ano... I sort of wrote this really late at night, so sorry if it six. =/**

**Well, here it is!**

**Natsume POV**

I was walking to the training field to meet up with the bastard, Persona, so I could be given my new mission. It was pitch black and I had my black cat mask on as I leapt from tree to tree until I arrived at my destination. I walked onto the field, only to see to figures lying on the ground. One was the high school student named Aenaisaigo Hatake, and the other Persona. I went to Aenaisaigo first.

His head was twisted at an odd angle and his eyes were wide and glazed over. I knew instantly that he was dead. But who killed him? I had no clue. I closed his eyes and then walked over to the second body.

When I saw it, I almost fell over from shock. Persona was lying there, unmasked, and dead. There was a large gaping hole in his stomach and blood was everywhere. His eyes too were wide open and filled with pain.

I backed away.

_'Who the hell did this?'_ I was wondering. Though I was happy to have the source of my problems, dead, whoever had slain him was loose and running around.

"I need to report this to head quarters." I whispered. I spun on my heel and dashed back into the forest.

"WHAT?!" screamed the ESP as I reported the news. The young boy slammed his hands on the wooden desk with a loud smack.

"Control yourself." A calm voice said.

The high school principal was sitting in a large chair to the right of the ESP and the middle school principle to the left.

The ESP glared at him but said nothing. The high school principle turned to me with serious eyes.

"Did you see the killer?" he asked me.

"No, principal-san." I admitted. "When I arrived, they were dead."

The ESP crossed him arms with irritation, his eyes conflicted.

"Where were the bodies?" he continued.

"At the training field." I answered automatically.

Principal Yukihara nodded, processing the information quietly before nodding.

"Thank you." He said, standing up. "For the moment, we have no further use of you. Collect the rest of the DA class and tell them what has happened. We will find you all a new teacher soon." He paused before adding. "A very _good_ teacher." He said with a meaningful look to me.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitching up into a small smile, hidden by my mask as I realized that our new teacher wouldn't put us through the torture that Persona did- Principal Yukihara would make sure of it. "Yes, sir." I said before leaving the room.

I walked through the empty school and into the DA room to send the announcement to all of the dangerous ability students to come to the DA room immediately. When the announcement was sent, I sat down on a bench next to a large window, took off my mask, and looked out with a bored face, waiting for everyone to come.

Nobara was the first to arrive. She stepped into the dark room tentatively and gave me a strange look. "W-where's Persona?" she asked quietly.

I merely smirked and replied, "You'll see."

She nodded unsurely and I turned back to the window.

Youchi Hijuri was the next to arrive. The eight-year-old mini me walked in with a bored look on his face, muttering about how his sleep had just been ruined.

"Hi onii-chan." He greeted sleepily. He climbed onto my lap and sat there.

"Hi Yo-chan." I replied.

After a couple more minutes, the rest of the class filtered in, all complaining about the time of nights and threatening that this better have not been a waste of their time. Boy, were they in for a big surprise.

Pretty sure that everyone was here, I snapped my finger loudly, gaining everyone's attention. Yo-chan hopped off of my lap and stood at my right.

"Listen up!" I said. "I have an important announcement to make." Everyone hushed up immediately and all eyes were on me. I smirked. "The bastards dead along with Aenaisaigo." Everyone started talking at once.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled above them. I glared at each individual as I said my next words. "We don't know who killed them yet, all that I do know, is that we get a new DA teacher. A _good_ one who won't kick us while we're down and kill us from overusing our Alice."

Everyone stayed quiet this time when I paused. "For the time being, self-train, and we will have a new DA teacher by the end of the week. Meeting adjourned." I announce.

As I said those last words, everyone began talking at once. With the exception of Luna, who's green eyes were wide and filled with anger, most everyone was cheering and laughing happily about the demise of the DA teacher- all except for one blonde haired, blue-eyed girl that I had never seen until today. She simply stood there smirking, her eyes filled with untold secrets. She looked up to me and grinned before leaving the room.

"Who was that?" I asked, turning to Nobara.

She looked over my shoulder to see the last of her golden curls disappear and made a face. "That," she said, "is Elaine Kakusu Hitogoroshi. She's half French, half Japanese, thus the name Elaine. She's also the new girl and will be starting classes as of tomorrow- class B, just like you."

As she said her words, I could hear an unfamiliar hostility in them and I quirked an eyebrow in question.

"It's nothing, Natsume-kun." She assured me in her usual quiet voice. "Just be careful around her."

I said nothing, and saying goodbye to no one, slipped out of the room and headed towards my sakura tree, not noticing until later that one very important persona was missing from the meeting. And that person was Mikan Sakura.

**Normal POV**

"It's all set." Said a melodic voice into a sleek black phone. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

_"No one suspects?"_ asked a deep voice from the other end.

"Correct." She said with a grin. "No one knows. I will collect Thirteen soon and bring her back to headquarters."

_"Good, good…"_ the voice murmured. _"Goodbye, Eleven."_

"Goodbye, Akki." She whispered, snapping her phone shut.

She chuckled and slipped the cell phone into her pocket, and stepped into the light of one of the streetlights, reveling the blonde haired and blue-eyed form of Elaine Hitogoroshi.

"I'm coming for you," she said with a malicious smile, "_Mikan_."

**Done! You know, all of the names of the characters that I create have a meaning. So…**

**Elaine means something along the lines of "seeking favor" and Kakusu Hitogoroshi translates to Hidden Killer**

**Akki is one way to say demon**

**Aenaisaigo means tragic death**

**Yeah… All of the names that I choose have a meaning, so I thought that I should tell you all! =D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


	7. Crash Notice

**Tada!!!! I liiiiive! *Random smoke appears out of nowhere for dramatic effect***

**Well, I am glad to say that I am finally well enough to start fan fiction again! Thank you those of you who were nice enough to voice your concerns and wish for my well being. I luv y'all! x3**

**For those of you who are wondering: My arm shall survive! With hours upon hours of tedious physical ****therapy**** and dealing with some rather obnoxious Pt's, It's okay! And I can use it ^^**

**And BTW, all of you out there: BE GOOD DRIVERS! Both so that you can not get hit and not hit other people with your cars. And giant trucks *hint hint* (lol) Getting hit by a car on the highway going 75 mph SUCKS. Majorly.**

**Strawberry out-!**

**~Ichigo Maaka**


	8. Chapter 7

**Tadaaaa! (Gawd! i just LOVE saying that x3) Contrary to popular belief, i did not give up and I am not dead. =O  
I missed you all!!!! Not writing FF for more than 2 months totally SUX. I'm SOOOOOO glad to be back! Rawr. x3**

*****Just to let you all know, i replaced the crash notice with something else so you may or may not check that out ^_^**

**Beware! This chapter may suck. I really have no clue. =X**

**Disclaimer: Alas, i do NOT own GA. Duh. =P**

**Normal POV**

Mikan was still running. Running as far away as she could from the training field- from where the dead bodies of the student and her teacher lie. Tears streamed down her face at a steady flow as she cursed once again for her mistake and having lost control.

"Damn it!" She cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen...! I don't want to be a monster!"

Mikan screamed in what was a mixture of frustration, anger, guilt, and sorrow and began running even faster through the forest, dodging all of the obstacles in her way.

She finally collapsed hours later. Exhausted from running and out of breath, Mikan curled up where she lay, eventually drifting off into a troubled sleep.

The familiar brunet shifted where she lay underneath one of the many large trees of the northern forest, sweating hard from a nightmare that she was currently having- a nightmare of the past. Meanwhile, a pair of feet began walking towards her from very far away.

----

_"Faster thirteen!" A voice ordered through the girls earpiece. _

_She was currently running through a dark maze- another test she was forced to take. Mikan complied, picking up speed as she ran through the dark, gracefully and skillfully avoiding each and every obstacle that they had planted in her way. That is, all except for one... _

_Mikan tripped hard over the fallen tree branch that they had set up._

_Pain._

_That was all that she felt as the fall jarred her bones, adding to the injuries that she already had and opening up old wounds. Blood and mud caked her face and hands._

_"Get. Up." The voice commanded through the ear piece. Mikan didn't move. "Get up!"_

_A jolt of electricity shot through her body as the collar around her neck was activated. Mikan screamed in pain and forced herself to stand on her shaking limbs, wincing as she did so._

_"Good." The voice congratulated with a flat tone. "Now run."_

_----_

Mikan groaned in her sleep and rolled onto her side.

----

_"Mikan...." A voice filled with concern said softly to her right. _

_She had just finished her training and was now back in her "room." She herself preferred to call it a prison. That's what it was after all. Mikan turned around in the large metal cage she had been locked into. Though they had cleaned and dressed her wounds, every movement hurt and she winced as she turned to look at the source of the voice._

_Blonde hair and blue eyes met her sight as she looked into the face of a girl her own age. Her best friend smiled softly._

_"Hello, Mikan."_

_"Hello.... Elaine." Mikan murmured._

_----_

Footsteps were approaching the sleeping figure, distant and unheard.

----

_"She's starting to disobey orders. She attacked one of the doctors! Eliminate her!" A male voice said angrily, arguing with another figure._

_Mikan's eyes widened from the place that she was hiding._

_"No." the figure disagreed calmly. "She's too important to kill. I know why she started to disobey anyways... We just need to get rid of _her_ and everything will be back to normal."_

_A dropping feeling began to form in Mikan's stomach._

_The man nodded and turned took out a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited a moment for them to pick up. _

_"Bring eleven here. Now."_

_----_

The approaching footsteps were now within earshot and coming quickly.

----

_BANG!_

_Smoke rose slowly from the barrel of the gun. Elaine fell to the floor with a thud, her golden curls splaying across the cold tile floor. Blood began pooling around her dying body, soaking the golden locks and dying them red._

_"NO!" Mikan screamed in horror. "No, no, no! Elaine!"_

_She struggled to break free of the grip of the scientist, but combined they were too strong._

_"Elaine!" Mikan screamed again. Desperation filled her voice as she thrashed and fought to get out of their hold and aid her fallen friend._

_A tall man walked forward. His eyes were black, as was his hair and he had a smirk on his face._

_"This is a lesson," he began in a deep voice, "to teach you to never defy me and that freewill is not an option. Not now. Not ever." _

_There was a sharp pain in her neck and all was black._

_---_

The footsteps stopped in front of the brunet. Mikan continued on sleeping, unaware of the person standing above her.

---

_She cracked her eyes open. She felt nothing._

_Nothing._

_She was floating inside a tank that was filled with some sort of strange pinkish colored liquid._

_'Who am I...?' she wondered. Her own voice was foreign in her mind. 'Mikan.' the name came to her out of nowhere._

_"Mikan..." she murmured aloud. No one in the____ strange room noticed as she began awakening._

_Everything was blurry at first as her eyes opened completely._

_Voices._

_She faintly heard voices, murmuring__ and conversing. Papers were shuffled and buttons were pressed._

_'where am I?' Mikan wondered groggily. 'What is this place?'_

_"Erase her memories." A someone said._

_That caught her attention. Mikan strained to hear._

_"All of them?" questioned another._

_"All. She needs to forget any and everything that has to do with Eleven. When the memories are gone we will proceed to create 'X'."_

_---_

The person reached into their blazer pocket.

---

_"X?" A melodic voice questioned._

_The voice sounded miles away._

_Someone chuckled._

_"It's sort of an alternate personality, activated either manually," they replied, " or whenever the subject is feeling particularly threatened or is in danger. Once activated, X does not stop working until the threat has been eliminated or taken down.":_

_---_

_When she came to awareness once more, she was still in the strange liquid. Only now did she notice the various wires and cords that were attached to her body._

_"What do you mean, 'terminate thirteen'?!" A man shouted. "She is our most successful project! She survived the X implantation!"_

_"I mean," a voice countered cooly, "exactly what I said; terminate thirteen." _

_They turned on their heel and began walking away._

_"I want it done next week. We need to record some final data first."_

_---_

Their hand closed around a firm metal hilt and withdrew a sheathed dagger.

---

_"All of the data has been recorded. Commence termination." _

_A dark liquid began to seep into the fluid that Mikan was being contained it. Poison._

Danger.

_Her eyes snapped open. Her mind was hazy._

_"I will not be eliminated."_

_Blank._

---

The metal flashed dangerously in the moonlight and blue eyes shined with glee.

"Mikan," Elaine said with a grin, bringing the blade down to the sleeping girl's throat. "Wakey, wakey...."

**---**

**Normal POV**

_Wake-up, Mikan..._

_Danger!_

The words echoed throughout Mikan's mind, waking her up with a start, only to sense someone standing above her. Mikan's breath hitched as cold fear settled over her. Someone chuckled from above her and she tensed.

"Took you long enough." a familiar voice drawled. "It took me forever to wake you up, baka."

Mikan sat up and turned to see Natsume Hyuuga standing above her. Her eyes widened slightly.

He took a moments pause before adding, "You look like hell," gesturing to her red eyes and the leaves stuck in her hair. He reached over to pluck them out, a bemused expressed on his face. "What have you been doing? Rolling around on the ground all day?"

"Natsume Hyuuga." she stated softly, relief washing over her.

The crimson-eyed boy snorted. "Glad to know you know my name."

Mikan just stayed silent, her hazel eyes trained on him before making a sweep of the area with her eyes. Other than Natsume, no one else that she could see or sense was around. So then what was that?

"Something wrong?" he asked boredly.

Mikan shook her head and brushed it off as her imagination, never noticing the person hiding in one of the trees above them, blue eyes annoyed by the interruption. Elaine hissed in annoyance. She had been so close to getting thirteen! But then _he_ showed up. Completely silent, she slipped down off the tree and using the shadows to help cloak her presence, dashed away from the two.

"Nothing at all," Mikan murmured, completely unaware of the other girl.

Natsume nodded slowly before sitting down next to her, one leg spread out and the other bent, resting his chin on the bent one. Mikan settled for sitting simply cross legged, staring at him with her usual blank eyes. He paused for a moment before speaking.

"Persona was murdered today." he began. Mikan stiffened. "Along with a high school student. Do you know anything about that?" Natsume asked calmly.

He wasn't sure why, but he was nervous about her answer. He wasn't sure what do do if she confessed to being the killer... but why did he care anyways?

Mikan stayed silent for a while and Natsume tried to read her face but she was, as usual, completely unreadable.

_'What to do?'_ Mikan wondered. What would happen to her if she told the truth about the deaths of her classmate and teacher? How would she even begin to explain in all? Tears began pricking in her eyes once more as she remembered what she had done.

_Why not lie?_ A voice inside her suggested.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked, gaining her attention once more. He eyed her suspiciously and the brunet blinked back her tears.

"No." she said simply. "I don't know anything about it."

The fire caster was obviously not convinced.

"In that case," he said, "where have you been these last couple hours? And why were you sleeping in the forest at night?"

Mikan responded smoothly, "I was training with Persona and then I was released. I passed out here. Todays training had been rather... difficult."

"Really..."

Mikan nodded.

"Are you accusing me of being a murderer?" Mikan asked, outwardly calm but inwardly scared. "Might i remind you that until a few weeks ago I had received no formal training in combat skills? Persona was a high level fighter and someone like me would have never stood a chance."

Another lie....

A lie though it was, it was defiantly something that Natsume had to take into consideration. When she put it that way, there was no way in hell that she could have done something like murder Persona and kill one of the highschool divisions best DA agents... But at the same time, he couldn't believe it. There was no one else who could have had the chance and even though he couldn't sense any lies, there was something that was just not right about the over all calmness of the mysterious brunet. That, and the fact there was blood on her dirtied uniform. A major point, but Natsume didn't say anything anyway. After all, it could have been her own blood, right?

_Wrong._ a voice inside him disagreed.

Natsume ignored it and instyead nodded towards Mikan and stood up.

"We should get going." he stated.

Mikan just sat there and stared as he began to walk away and towards the direction of the school dormitories.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare like a moron or are you gonna move?" Natsume snapped when he realized that she wasn't following.

Mikan stood up and began following after him. Natsume resumed walking. Together the two headed back, the moon lighting their way.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked softly, standing outside the door that led to her room.

"Hn."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

_'No.'_ "Of course i do."

Mikan didnt look convinced as Natsume turned away and began to head down the hall and towards his own room in the boys dormitory.

Once Natsume's form disappeared from her sight, Mikan walked into her room and took a look in her full-length mirror. Some of her hair was draped across her neck and she brushed the auburn locks away, only to see a thin red line across her throat that looked to have been made from something very sharp. A few drops of blood had leaked from the wound and Mikan's eyes widened fractionally. She stared the cut with blank eyes and brought a hand up to it lightly.

Huh.

Obviously, the person didn't want her dead or they would have slit her throat when they had the chance to do so while she was asleep apparently..._ 'So then what were they trying to do?'_ She wondered. _'And who are they in the first place?'_

Before she could ponder it further, Mikan flashed back to the dream that she had just had. "Why now?" she asked aloud. "Why now of all times would I remember something like that?" Mikan's voice choked up. "Remember Elaine?"

Mikan squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before turning away from the mirror and going to her bathroom to start up a hot bath. She just needed to relax in a _long_ hot bath, she decided. She watched the tub fill with steaming hot water, her eyes blank. Five minutes later Mikan stepped into the water and sank down with a deep sigh.

---

(with Natsume)

"Haruno." Natsume called, flicking on the lights in the girls room. The middle school DA student sprang from her bead and threw a kick at the fire caster. Natsume caught her leg and she glared.

"I was sleeping, bastard!" she snarled at him.

"I need an Alice stone from you. Your time traveling one." Natsume said calmly, ignoring the death glares aimed at him.

The girl ripped her leg from his grip and rolled her eyes. "And I would do that... why?"

Natsume gave her a look. "You owe me."

Haruno shook her head and next thing she knew her hair was on fire.

"Holy-! Put it out, damn it! i'll give you the damn thing!" she creamed.

Natsume did with a grin and waited patiently as she created a pale blue alice stone in her fist.

"Here." she said, shoving it at him. "Now go."

Natsume gave her a lazy smirk and jumped back out of the window that he came from.

"Now," he whispered, staring at the stone, "I have something to do."

There just wasn't something right about Mikan's excuse to him and he had to confirm the truth for himself.

Natsume was enveloped in a flash of white light before he was transported 4 hours back near the training field where Mikan and Persona were at.

Observing from above, he arrived right at the moment to see Mikan stabbing a hand through Personas chest and him falling to the ground in a bloody mess. Mikan laughed insanely and Natsume suppressed a shiver. Even though he had only been there for a matter of seconds, Natsume had seen enough and stopped watching right then and went pack to the present.

"Kami-sama...."

**Umm...... tada? -_-'**

**Well, hopefully this was a good chapter! i've sorta been feeling out of it when I write lately since it's been so long but I hope that this was a good chapter anyways! =D**

**LOL anyways.... Please review!!!!**

**Clickith the button!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! i'm back! ^^**

**Sorry it's been so long... We've been having huge snow storms where I live and it knocked my power out for a couple of weeks. I just got it back on Tuesday D=**

**Disclaimer: Don't confront psychopaths intentionally. They're kinda dangerous. =P (I don't own GA)**

**Natsume POV**

When I returned to the present I immediately set off to to training grounds where Persona was killed.

The bodies had obviously been removed by now but nothing else had changed in the field. Blood still soaked the ground.

I had to find Mikan. I had to confront her and get her to tell me the truth: of who she really was. Of why she killed them, a teacher and a student. Of how she was even powerful enough to.

Questions ran through me head at lighting speed as I raced off, back in the direction of Mikan's dorm. Why did she come here? Was she a spy? Did the AAO send her?

When I came to the glowing box of light that was the open door to the balcony of her room, I jumped up and came in uninvited.

I had apparently came into her bedroom, which was deserted, based on the fact that there was a king sized bed in here. Her room smelled of orange blossoms and lavender with something sweet but unidentifiable mixed in. Her room was extremely plain with no decorations except for a framed photo hanging above her bed. I looked closer.

Standing there were four people. One had a malicious smirk as another jumped from the camera the she person held with a desperate and flustered look on his face. To the duo's immediate right was someone who watched the scene with a scowl, amusement danced in his eyes. And to the right of him, stood a girl with long honey brown hair watching all of them with a laugh frozen on her face. This was a picture of Ruka, Imai, Mikan and I all at central town. It was the first and only time so far that Mikan had ever laughed and it had all been captured in the perfect moment by Koko. I studied Mikan the most, remembering the way that her silvery laugh had floated through the air from lips parted in a smile, drawing all attention immediately to her at the sound. When she realized that all were looking at her, Mikan had immediately quieted down and went back to her typical silence, a faint pink coloring her cheeks.

How could someone with such a sweet laugh be the cold-blooded murderer I had seen not to long before?

"Can I help you?" A quiet voice asked from behind me suddenly.

I whipped around to see Mikan standing there, hair dripping wet and dressed in a simple white tank top and solid red flannel pajama pants. There was an odd look in her hazel eyes as she studied me. It reminded me of someone on the edge of insanity: almost there, but not quite so. Steam rose from her hair in soft curls and I knew that she had just come out of the bath. How long had she been standing there, anyways?

"You know..." she began, "it's rude to come into some ones room without knocking. Didn't your parents teach you anything?"

Mikan began walking towards me, ever so slowly and stopped a yard away.

"What are you going in here?" she asked. "Curiosity killed the cat you know. State your purpose here and maybe, just maybe, i'll let you live." At that, she smiled at me.

The expression looked wrong on her face. She wasn't acting like Mikan at all. Was this the real her?

"Who are you?" I asked coldly.

Mikan laughed.

Smirking at me, she replied, "Mikan's better half. You may call me 13." She flipped her hair out of the way of her neck and turned slightly to reveal the number tattooed there in black ink- numbers that defiantly had not been there before.

I began to get the feeling that coming here alone was a bad idea.

"Are you to one who killed them?" I asked.

She rose an eyebrow at me.

There was a small gust of wind that ruffled my hair and she was suddenly behind me, so close that some of the water on her hair dripped onto my shirt, creating dark splotches on it.

"Someone's been doing some research I see." she whispered in my ear with a small giggle.

_This girl in dangerous._

There was something about '13' that was unsettling. Her tone of voice, the way she spoke, her movements her eyes all spoke of insanity. I was dealing with someone who was unstable, lethal, and unpredictable and I had wandered to her, alone, all on my own.

I must be going insane...

I was about to make a move to go away when I felt her step back and aim a kick at my back. I barley evaded it by jumping as far back as I could from her.

"'Curiosity killed the cat'" she quoted once more. "I already told you that once. Now your about to die!"

13 lunged at me with speed I thought to be impossible. She shot a fist at my face and i rose both of my arms up to block the attack. Her punch was so strong that I could feel the impact in every bone of my body. I quickly fought back, using my Alice to push her back. She shrieked in anger at the hot flames and I smirked. So she didn't like fire, eh? I quickly spread the flames throughout the rest of Mikan's room, forcing her to run to the balcony and jump down. I followed quickly behind her, shooting multiple fireballs at her. She retaliated by sending multiple tendrils of water flying at me like spears. In the back of my mind I had to wander why no one had come to investigate our fighting. We certainly weren't being quiet.... My thoughts moved away from that topic though as I dodged but she immediately continued her attack on me by using a combination different Alice's and had-to-hand combat.

I barley even had time to block her, let alone attack.

My breathing was labored and I fought to keep up with her never ending attacks. With a powerful gust of wind, she blew me back completely and sent me flying into a nearby tree with a loud crash. I hit my head with a crack and my vision went black momentarily from the impact. When it had finally returned 13 was standing over me with her arm glowing darkly with an Alice that I knew all too well and reaching towards me with a malicious smile.

**And.... STOP! I'm just gonna end there for now (cause I'm mean) ^^**

**Well, you know the drill: R&R onegai! XD**

**1,267 Words**

**Clickith ze button. You know you want to! ;D**

\/

\/

\/


	10. Chapter 9

**Please. Don't kill me T-T**

**I am SOOOOO sorry I have been taking so long to update lately, even though the chapters aren't even extremely long. I know I said I would update once a week, but life is kinda a bitch and has been getting in the way a lot lately. Gomenosai! _**

**Disclaimer: You know what? ...No? You don't? ... oh... okay then. Never mind. (I don't own GA)**

Normal POV

Slowly, her hand drew nearer and near, finger tips lit with the alice of death.

5 inches.

4 inches.

3.

2.

1...

Her ice cold inger bruched across the skin on Natsume's neck and the Alice was going to begin to take hold in just a few moments.

And then a jagged rock the size of a fist was hurled straight at 13's head. Mikan's alternate personality flipped back to avoid it and an entourage of others as rock after rock came flying at her. Natsume used the chance to roll away from her and get to his feet and back to a fighting stance. Who did that? Why were they helping him?

Or were they just trying to get her?

A rock fell from above this time and 13 smacked it away angrily.

What. The. Hell.

They came from all directions so Natsume nor 13 knew who was throwing them, or maybe controlling them was a better word: whoever the person was, they had to be an earth Alice to be doing this.

13 cursed loudly, annoyed at the interruption and eventually began to fight back, shooting attacks in random directions.

"Who are you?!" she asked angrily. The attacks had finally stopped.

Stepping out of the shadows with a smile was a boy that was 1 year Natsume and Mikan/13's senior wearing a wolfs mask. Raven black hair with red highlights stuck out haphazardly from his head in a stylish way and chocolate brown eyes glinted through the eye slits.

"I go by many names," he said in a deep voice laced with amusement. "I've been called demon, Persona's spawn, wolf, brat, idiot, moron, bastard, murderer, night fury.... but my real name is Ritsuka Tsukiyomi."

He looked over to Natsume.

"Not doin' to well, are you hot-shot? Don't wanna hurt you friend, eh?" he snickered and turned his attention back to the current threat.

"What are you doing here, Tsukiyomi?" Natsume asked angrily. "I had it covered. You don't need to-"

"Covered, eh? Ha! Oh please, Hyuuga. If I hadn' come just now you'd be D-E-A-D dead. You're too soft to hurt your little girlfriend, ya' know? And the ESP doesn' want ya dead, so he had me come here to save your sorry ass."

If looks could kill Ritsuka would be six feet under by now.

"Besides, what are partners for, ya' know?" Ritsuka asked with a grin behind his mask.

"Two on one?" 13 asked with a pout. "Aww.... now that's not fair!"

Both teens turned their attention back to her.

"Well..." she drawled. "I guess that for now I'll call for retreat. Mi-chan seems to be waking up." she giggled. "But don't worry Nat-kun! I'll be back very very soon... and next time, you don't get to survive."

With a wink, she took a few steps back and her eyes went blank. Crazed hazel tuned back to calm, stoic ones as the black tattoo flashed purple and faded away completely. She just stood there, eyes and face appearing conflicted as hundreds of emotions displayed themselves on her face,one after another like rapid fire.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked, somewhat hesitant.

"Ehhh?" Tsukiyomi wondered, stepping up close to Mikan examine her putting his hands behind his back and leaning forward to get a better look at her face, child-like curiosity in his voice. "What's wrong with your girl? She break or something?"

For once, Natsume couldn't say anything.

* * *

They sat together in Natsume's special star room. There were two couches on either side of a glass coffee table and Natsume and Ritsuka sat on one side while Mikan sat on the other. With the help of a water Alice, The fire that Natsume had created in Mikan's own room was put out and was now being fixed.

It was early morning and Mikan just stared into her now cold cup of tea. Natsume sighed and took the porcelain out of her hands. Mikan said nothing, neither objecting or agreeing to the removal of her drink. Ritsuka fidgeted where he sat on the couch, mask still on.

"So...." muttered the wolf-masked boy, but trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Natsume spoke up.

"Mikan, meet Ritsuka. Ritsuka, Mikan." he introduced boredly.

Said boy rose up a hand to wave to the spaced out girl.

"Yo!" he greeted childishly. "I'm Hyuuga's partner, yeah. We've worked together since I was 10 and he was 9. He doesn' like t' admit it though, yeah. Makes him feel weak that he's gotta work with someone t' get the job done."

He elbowed the fire-caster playfully, earning him a smack across the back of his head and a scowl. Ritsuka winced and looked at Mikan expectantly.

.

.

.

"Is she retarded or something, eh?"

SMACK!

* * *

She felt oddly detached, like someone else was experiencing everything for her. Natsume had been nice enough to give her a hot cup of tea - earl grey - but Mikan couldn't find it in herself to drink it, and instead just let it get cold as she held it in her hands.

She should say something, she knew. But what? She tried to _kill_ him - well, 13 did, but still. Natsume. I mean, what was she supposed to do? Say, "Oh, hey I'm sorry that my alternate personality that was grafted into my brain when i was 12 by some evil scientist that had kidnapped me when i was a baby tried to, you know, _murder_ you. No hard feelings, right?"

Well, its better than nothing, Mikan supposed.

The two boys were in the middle of an argument now, "Ritsuka" claiming that there was something wrong with the younger girl and Natsume smacking him and calling him an idiot.

"I'm sorry," Mikan whispered miserably, greatly contrasting from her usual stoic self.

Both boys stopped to look at her, Natsume's eyebrows lifted in surprise and the opposing boy's expression unreadable due to the porcelain on his face.

"SHE CAN SPEAK, YEAH!" ritsuka exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up, stupid!" Natsume snapped at the boy. "What are you apologizing for?"

Mikan mumbled something intelligible and Natsume gave her a look.

"What?"

"Because I tried to kill you! If _he_," she said, thrusting a hand towards the surprised Ritsuka, "hadn't come then you would be dead, Natsume. You know that..." mikan ended in a whisper.

"13 is uncontrollable whenever she is released. If she really wanted to, she could have killed you both. Only a number can take down another number." Mikan ended cryptically, referring to the other experiments that she had lived with before they had all been filled. The "doctors" had tried putting any number of normal humans or Alice's against the numbers, as the experiments like Mikan were called, but none of them ever won. It was only whenever experiment against experiment that they could be defeated, and with the X factor, you were unbeatable.

Not knowing what she was talking about though, both of the DA agents settled for staring as they waited for elaboration. After a while with getting no more, Natsume stood up and walked over to Mikan. Grabbing her hand and yanking her up, he began to lead her to a door.

"Stay here." he ordered, crimson eyes flashing. "Its one of my guest rooms. if you need anything, call me. But for now, get to bed. We have work to do in the morning,, especially if we want to keep the Persona incident covered up where you're involved."

"Does he know?" Mikan asked calmly, regaining her usual attitude.

Natsume shook his head.

Mikan nodded in reply and opened the door and walked into the guest room. The door closed with a click.

"Oooh... Natsume's got a girl stayin' over, eh?" Ristuka taunted with a grin from behind his mask.

Natsume turned on him with a full blown glare. The other boy squeaked and went stiff.

"My god, Tsukiyomi." Natsume snarled. "Shut the hell up for once and act more mature. You're older than I am! Act like it."

"And go home." he added as an after thought.

Natsume's partner shrugged and dashed out of the room, running for his life. Watching Ritsuka's form speed out of his door, he sighed. What was he going to do with that guy...?

**Review please!!!!! ^^**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ah ha ha! So many people have fallen in love with Ritsuka Tsukiyomi! XD lolz he's my fave OC at the moment =3**

**Ristsuka: yeah! I kick butt, y'know? ;D**

**Sorry that this took so long BTW... School is murder and I had a dance comp. last weekend D;**

**Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Ritsuka: Ichigo Maaka does not own GA, yeah. ^^**

**Normal POV**

Natsume Hyuuga gave a deep sigh and plopped onto his king-sized bed. Still in his uniform, the fire-caster proceeded to climb underneath the maroon covers and settle down.

On his side, ruby eyes looked around his stupidly large place with disinterest, eyes traveling over the familiar contours and items that made up his room: a wooden dresser against the wall, a lamp in the corner. Hanging up on the door to his bathroom was a silk robe the color of the nigh-time sky. Other than that? It was bare. The walls were white and other than the essentials, nothing else was in his room: very fitting for him. After all, he gave a small cough, thinking with morose amusement, when you possessed the fourth type of alice, possessions didn't matter all that much. You could die any day.

Sure, maybe he hadn't had any major attacks recently, what with the new medication that Imai Subaru had created recently and the missions being stupidly easy as of late. But it didn't stop the symptoms, it just slowed them down, nor was there any guarantee that the missions would always be so easy and sooner or later some unsuspecting Alice was going to go walking around and either find him dead by some sort of fatal wound or because he choked on his own blood.

Today had almost become that day.

It just so turned out that the ever-so-quiet-and-mysterious Mikan Sakura had some super dangerous psychotic and bloodthirsty alternate personality inside her that both murdered a student and teacher and tried to kill him. And now, that moron Ritsuka had to go get involved with it, which probably meant that he would be seeing him more often than just when he had a mission.

"I just can't catch a break, can I?" he muttered with a scowl. "It just figures, that when a girl that I actually li- don't hate comes around, she ends up being just as messed up as me."

_'Maybe even more.'_ he added internally.

Another sigh escaped through his lips as crimson eyes flitted shut and one toned arm raised itself into the air to give two distinct snaps before the lights to his room flickered off.

* * *

A certain hazel eyed brunet stood on the other side of the closed to door to his room. Mikan looked down at her feet, eyebrows drawn together as she processed what she had just heard. The mind reading Alice was so helpful in these cases. Mikan supposed that she was glad that _those people_ had at least given her a few helpful Alices to use.

The Hyuuga had the fourth type. Natsume, in short, was dying then...

"Well, that makes two of us," she said mused softly. "Though, he'll probably have a longer life than me. _I_ have an expiration date."

And he also thought her to be even more messed up that he was.

Mikan frowned lightly.

It was true, she had to admit, but still: she didn't like hearing it said out loud - or in someone's mind in this case.

Oh how she wished that she could somehow control this alter ego of hers...

Mikan turned away from the door to continue what she had originally been intending to do. Padding softly through Natsume's house-like special-star dorm, she went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, filling up the crystal cup to the brim before taking a sip of it a walking back to the guest room.

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes watched her movements with a neutral expression as Mikan climbed into her bed and fell asleep. The floating, computed-sized screen hovered right at eye-level to Elaine, the very center of the picture crystal clear, but faded around the edges.

Elaine didn't actually know what the name of the Alice she was using right now _was_ but she did know that she could use it, and that it was very helpful for spying on people. Her target had fallen asleep by now and the blond haired teen waved a hand over the image, making it disappear.

"It looks like Thirteen is doing fine at the moment," she mused aloud.

She was sitting in a plush chair in the living room of her dorm. Unlike Mikan, all the lights in her room were turned on and she was far from sleepy.

She had been _so_ close. Elaine had had her. She was just lying there, completely defenseless, and would have been so easy to capture.

If that stupid Hyuuga boy hadn't come, Mikan and she would be half way back to headquarters by now, Elaine thought with irritation.

_'And now Mikan knows someone is after her.' _The blond thought, frowning.

"Complication after complication," Elaine complained lightly with a sigh. "This is just going to make getting Mikan back so much more difficult."

She stopped and grinned.

"But SO much more fun."

**I will try to update soon!**

*****I don't mean to sound, well, bitchy or anything, but last chapter I got a TON of hits for the story and almost no reviews. Please guys, review? It's not that hard: click the button, type the words. You don't even have to have an account to do it cause I enabled anonymous reviews. Thank you ^^**

**Review please!**

**Beta's (AvengedRomantic) Note: Review for Ichi-chan! Because she works hard, and hasn't killed me for being lazy**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter up! ^^

this chapter is not beta'd. The beta chapter will hopefully be up soon! ^^

**Well, here's the next one! thanks to those of you who reviewed! Sorry it has been so long - end of school, exams, sister graduating, family coming in... yeah.**

**English translation of French is in _italics_. (You'll understand when you get there)**

**Disclaimer: It's a NUN! okay, wow. Random... no I don't own GA**

**Natsume POV**

I watched her discreetly from my seat beside her for any signs of 13. I wasn't going to rat her out for the Persona incident, but I still wasn't just going to let her roam around the school freely. Not after what I had just learned.

She had her usual bland look, hazel eyes focused yet unfocused and half-lidded with her mouth set it a straight line. She leaned forward with both elbows on the desk we shared and her head propped up with her hands. The picture of boredom.

As usual, Narumi spun into the classroom with a huge smile and an odd, frilly outfit that incorporated pink somehow. Clad in a light pink shirt-blouse-_thing_ with ruffles and frills on the bottom of each long shirt sleeve and - were those black skinny jeans? - he announced "We have a new student today class! Now all of you have to be very nice to her..." I tuned him out from there, the annoying git...

I glanced over to Mikan again, and that's when I noticed that she had gone completely white. She wasn't the tannest person in the world to begin with, but the change was noticeable even so. Her position was rigid and she was sitting up completely straight. My eyes flickered to the front of the classroom as the sliding door to said roomwas snapped shut by a familiar blonde haired blue-eyed teenager. Dressed in the standard Academy uniform, arms crossed and blonde curls bouncing as she walked to stand beside Narumi, she was introduced. Mikan's hands shook slightly as she gripped the edge of our desk tightly. I both heard and saw the wood crack beneath her fingers. Multiple slivers of wood pierced her right hand and beads of red began to form on the injured appendage but she payed no mind. I didn't know the extent of the wound, but with the amount of blood appearing and in the amount of places, it looked pretty bad.

All of my attention was focused on Mikan now, and panic alarms were going off in my head even though nothing showed outwardly except for the furrowing of my eyebrows. I was so focused that I didn't even notice that the Elaine girl had walked up to Mikan.

She stared at Mikan for a moment and smirked. As soon as the words came out of the blondes mouth, for the first time in my life I was suddenly glad that I had been required to learn French as part of my DA training in case of a foreign mission. Imagine that.

"Bonjour, Mikan." she greeted. "Etre libre, doit être telle une belle chose ... Dommage qu'il ne va pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps pour vous."

* * *

**Normal POV**

She stood at the front of the class that morning, a bored look on her pretty face. She was inspecting her nails as a blond teacher by the name of "Narumi" went through the mornings instructions and finally motioned to her.

Looking up from manicured fingers, she set a small mocking smile on her face.

"My name is Elaine Kakusu Hitogoroshi." she said in a bland tone. "I am half Japanese and half French. My Alice is none of your business. Si j'ai dit que c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous que ce serait mentir." she said with smirk.

_"If I said it was a pleasure to meet you all I would be lying."_

Everyone blinked at the French. Elaine giggled.

_'They know so little...'_ she thought with a sigh before turning to look at a pale brunet that was staring directly at her and walking up to the desk that she was seated at despite the protests of her new teacher. She quietly noted the little droplets of blood that were collecting on her hand from the wound on her hand and watched with little interest as the trickled down her pale skin. Elaine smirked.

"Bonjour, Mikan." she greeted. "Etre libre, doit être telle une belle chose ... Dommage qu'il ne va pas durer beaucoup plus longtemps pour vous."

_"Hello, Mikan. To be free, must be such a beautiful thing ... Too bad it will not last much longer for you."_

If possible, Mikan went even whiter than before at her words.

"_You are supposed to be dead._" Mikan said weakly in French. "_I saw you get shot! I was there!_"

The opposing girl snorted as the class watched the exchange with interest and confusion.

From her seat Hotaru cursed the fact that she had yet to learn the language and was left blind as to what was happening.

"_I guess I just wasn't meant to die. Isn't that great, _best friend_?_" she hissed mockingly in reply.

"En arrière!" a new voice snarled suddenly. Elaine turned away from the brunet curiously to meet crimson eyes.

"_Get ba__ck?_" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at the fuming teen. "_And why would I do that?_"

"_Look,_" Natsume hissed in perfect French, "_I don't know who the hell you are and how you know Mikan, but it's obvious that you don't like her and she does _not_ like you. Now get away before incinerate you!_"

Elaine aimed a cocky grin at the crimson-eyed fire wielder. A low growl erupted from his chest in return.

The whole classroom had gone deathly silent as every student watched the scene unfolding before them with baited breath. Would it come to a fight?

Before things could escalate any further, Narumi finally decided to step in. Removing his limiters as he moved the blond latched a pale hand on Natsume's tan wrist and another on his fellow blondes ivory one. Leaning over first to Natsume and shortly after Elaine he kissed both on the cheek and set them under his pheromone Alice's power. Both teens eyes went wide as a blush appeared on both of their faces.

"Wha...?" Elaine murmured, her thoughts muddled. She couldn't even get angry at the fact that she had been so caught off guard!

"Damn. Blond." Natsume hissed woozily.

Anjou Narumi chuckled above them, before cooing at them "Are we all better now?" they both nodded slowly. "Good."

He clapped his hands.

"Ruka-kun," he called, gaining the attention of yet another blond who looked up to him with wide blue eyes, "Take Natsume-kun to the infirmary for now, ne? Kitsune-me, Koko, you to bring Elaine-san."

The students each picked up their instructed teen and dragged them away without saying a word.

Narumi then turned to look at a certain hazel-eyed brunet as he hooked on his limiter earring, violet eyes turning soft as he stared at his mysterious little student.

She didn't talk a lot, but narumi liked her nonetheless. He knew her from when she first came to the Academy and had seen just how sweet she could be, as well as quiet, intelligent, and, of course, mysterious. And just now he had seen complete and total fear from her.

"Mikan-chan," he said in a soft voice, walking directly beside her and bending down so that he was at eye-level with her. "Come on, lets go get your hand fixed up, okay?"

Her carefully pried both of her hands off of the desk. She had never let go of it once since the beginning of the encounter.

Class B had started talking about what had just happened by now, only half paying attention to Mikan and Narumi as he coaxed the brunet enigma into standing up from her chair.

Narumi Took Mikans uninjured hand into his and began leading her out of the classroom.

"I will come with you." a monotone voice stated belonging to none other than Hotaru.

Narumi only raised an eyebrow at this and waited for the stoic inventor to catch up with them before exiting the room.

* * *

They were inside the teachers lounge now, which was completely empty save the trio and a silent Misaki-sensei.

Hotaru sat in one of the many plush chairs around the room not far away from her quiet friend and teacher who were seated on a large couch with Misaki standing behind them.

"Mikan-chan," the violet-eyed teacher asked as he expertly picked out the splinters of wood embedded in her hand with a pair of tweezers, "how do you know Elaine-san?"

She didn't answer at fist, opting to listen to the barley audible sound of splinters and chunks of wood being dropped into a glass bowl as the were extracted from her right hands palm and fingers. She blinked owlishly and looked down at the floor before coming to the decision that she would actually tell her sensei the truth.

"She is - was - my best friend." Mikan replied simply.

Narumi set down tweezers and reached down to the first aid kit on the floor to grab a roll of gauze and some alcohol wipes. Mikan winced at the stinging sensation as he wiped away the blood from her wound with the wipe.

"What did you mean when you said she was dead?" he asked as he continued cleaning her cuts.

"You know French?" the ever stoic Imai asked across from him and Mikan.

"I took French 1 and 2 in my second and third year of middle school." he admitted. "I know some things."

"Hn."

Narumi looked up to Mikan and smiled as he grabbed the gauze to begin wrapping her hand.

"You did quite a number on yourself Mikan-chan." he stated simply. "Countless splinters in all of your fingers and your palm with quite a few cuts and scrapes. Not all of them were serious, but that one," he pointed to a particularly large gash in the center of her hand that a piece of desk the size of an eraser previously occupied, "is and its going to take some time to heal. But I'm sure you know that. You're going to want to take some more pain medicine for that one in about four more hours."

Mikan nodded.

"Only you would be able to hurt yourself so badly by crushing a piece of wood..." he said wryly with a snort of amusement.

He began winding the white fabric around her injured appendage with the upmost care.

"I would just patch you up with band-aids, but with all of the open wounds you have and that one on your palm it's best to wrap it."

They sat in silence for a little while longer.

"Can you answer that question now for me Mikan-chan?"

Mikan swept hazel eyes around the room, settling momentarily on first Misaki, and then Hotaru. She then looked back at her teacher.

Narumi tied of the bandage but Mikan didn't remove her hand from her favorite teachers, even though the blond didn't know that her was considered so.

"Leave." her ordered after a moment, realizing what Mikan wanted. "Misaki sensei, Hotaru-chan, leave now. I'll call you back in later if you want."

Misaki quirked an eyebrow and complied while Hotaru looked offended. She opened her mouth to speak when she caught the gaze of her friend. _Please, _her eyes seemed to say, _just go._ The amethyst-eyed genius nodded before following her teacher out the door and closing it silently.

"Well, Narumi said, "The room is cleared. Talk."

**Okay! Sorry for the late update (as usual... D;)**

**The french with the tranlastion came from google... *sheepish* -.-''**

**R&R**


	13. TO ALL OF MY READERS

**TO ALL OF MY READERS**

**I... too be honest I haven't really been feeling this fict lately. It just doesn't seem that good to me and I am not sure if I should continue with it or not. Depending on your response to this, i will either continue, put this on hiatus for an unknown amount of time, or abandon this fict. To Not be Real isn't getting much response in the first place and while I have many ideas for this I'm just not motivated to write it, so I won't feel the need to continue this unless you guys really do want me to keep on going. So tell me and I'll make sure to get back into it and keep on writing. Just let me know: should I keep writing this or let it go? I will give this a few weeks or so before deciding on what to do to give everyone a chance to send in their opinion.**

**Thanks!**

**Ichigo Maaka**


	14. Chapter 12

**Okay, So here's how it'll be: since the majority of you guys want me to continue, I will. I am going to put a chapter with this note just because I don't want to have two authors notes in a row since that's so boring... but do know that - so I can really get back into writing this - the next update probably won't be until 8/18/2010. I _hate_ writing with no motivation because it just seems dull... But in about two weeks - give or take a few days - I should be back! So get ready! XD**

**WARNING: this is somewhat spoilerish, so if you haven't gotten to Narumi and Yuka's past yet you might want to catch up in the manga first!**

**Oh! BTW: I have a fanfiction recommendation. Go read _Five Words_ by BrokenFacades. It's a great fict and the link to her story and profile is at the top of my profile. Go check it out and leave her a review! She's new ^^**

**Disclaimer: i don't own GA =P**

**Normal POV**

"So talk," Narumi-sensei said simply, giving Mikan a pointed look.

She shifted where she sat and looked down.

"Well," Mikan began, in her soft voice, "Elaine was my best friend for starters. In the... facility we both lived at, she was the closest to my age and always helped me out. The facility was an underground medical one. Illegal tests were performed on children with rare Alices - not that I knew that when I agreed to go with them."

_-Flashback-_

_"Elaine!" Mikan called excitedly. "I did good on the test today - the man in the white coat said so."_

_She had short brown hair that came just past her chin and lively hazel eyes. She was seven years old._

_A slightly taller blonde girl the same age smiled at her. "Congratulations."_

_"Yeah..." Mikan murmured. "I'm so glad that they found me. Life on the streets... well it was hard. I still miss my mom. They told me that they would help find her though, so I'm glad!"_

_Elaine's smile turned sad. "I'm sure it was." she agreed. "Just... remember this happiness now, because things won't always be this great."_

_When Mikan asked what she meant, her friend didn't reply._

_-End-_

"I didn't understand what she meant by it wouldn't always be that way." Mikan confessed, looking down. "Not at first anyway..."

Narumi looked at his student with concern.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily.

"Well, things changed. The people who took care of me began to become rather cruel with their testing methods: shock collars, cages, and they would hit us if we fell behind during training or could not complete the test."

Violet eyes went wide.

_-Flashback-_

_Mikan looked out from behind the bars of the cage she was in with wide and fearful eyes. Her face hurt where she had been struck the other day for refusing to do one of the physical tests. She ended up doing it anyways. Mikans legs still hurt from all of the running she did._

_Hazel eyes looked back down at the dented silver bowl that had been shoved through the cages door and was filled with... something green. One of the men in the white coats had said in was a nutrition soup. Mikan didn't think that soup was supposed to be thick and pasty, nor did she think it should taste as bad as it did. But the eight year old was hungry and when the man in the white coat came an hour later, he found the steel bowl completely clean of the "nutrition soup"._

_She fell asleep that night cold and shivering in the plain white t-shirt and shorts she had been given. Experiments didn't get blankets._

_-End-_

"That was just the begging of it. As time went on things became worse. Elaine was the only person who showed me kindness. Because of my Alice, they always put me through various experiments; enhancing my eye sight, hearing, speed, strength, and most importantly, implanting various Alices into me... I was their biggest hope and their most successful project yet."

"What was their goal?" her favorite teachers voice was soft and she smiled up at him weakly.

"To create the perfect weapon," she confessed. "They wanted someone who could perform all the dirty work for them from stealing to performing assassinations for clients. It was working, but Elaine was distracting me from that, in a way."

_-Flashback-_

_"Well," Elaine said one day, sighing deeply as she sat beside Mikan in the cold tile floor. They were both eleven. ",we can always try and run away. Sometimes they take us outside and if we try really hard I think we can escape."_

_Mikan gave a small smile. She wished it were that easy._

_"I know what you're thinking," she sang, giving her friend a look. "But it is possible! Just wait and see: one day we'll get away from this place and be free."_

_-End-_

"We did try a few times, but we were always caught of course. And punished badly. Eventually after something major happened, they decided she was too much of a problem and, in front of me, shot her dead..." Mikan's voice had become a whisper and while it looked and sounded as though she might cry, no tears fell. She blinked a few times and composed herself. "Seeing her today... it was both terrible and wonderful at the same time." she looked up at Narumi with large hazel eyes. "Tell me; how does one react when they see an old friend who should be long dead, alive and breathing and trying to kill you?"

The blond had no answer for that and he just shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know."

Mikan gave her own shrug as well.

"I would be surprised if you did."

Narumi chuckled and smiled at his mysterious little student before he remembered something. Blinking in surprise her said, "Oh, by the way, what is your original Alice? You never told me..." he trailed off sheepishly.

Face going carefully blank, she replied, "Alices. I have more than one actually... The first is Nullification and the second the SCE - steal, copy, erase. I also have the Insertion Alice. It's the reason why-"

Mikan cut herself off and looked at her teachers suddenly pale face in surprise.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.

He swallowed. "Tell me, do you know what your mothers name was?"

The Alice had triggered a memory from long ago of a girl with long straight brown hair just a few years older than himself and a young man who had been a teacher fifteen years ago. The girl had creamy, smooth skin and expressive hazel eyes. And now that he thought about it, looked just like Mikan.

"Yuka." she answered easily. "My mother's name is Yuka."

Narumi felt like he had been punched in the gut and his eyes widened even further and his breath left with a _whoosh_.

"Mikan-chan..." his voice was slightly shaky but covered up quickly, "I think that we need to go see the high school principal now. He has something that he will need to talk to you about."

He stood up and walked to the door, Mikan following close behind him.

Narumi Anjou's thought were racing a hundred miles an hour.

**Okay! Thanks for reading! For those of you who wanted me to continue, your wish has been granted.**

**Review! ^^**


	15. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I have updated this story! I'm pretty much back into this so... yeah ^^**

**Mikan POV**

The room I was waiting inside was very large and ordinate and I offhandedly wondered just how much everything cost. I studied the crystal chandelier overhead with forced interest.

Probably a lot I decided simply. Ten seconds later my mind wandered off to what had happened just an hour before and I tensed up as my mind replayed the cold look in Elaine's eyes. As she declared in french that she was going to drag me back to that _place_.

I clenched my bandaged hands, ignoring the pain when the movement pulled at the cuts all over them.

So, my best friend was alive.

She was also out to kill me.

I forced myself to stop thinking about it and instead looked to my left.

Beside me Narumi-sensei was tapping his feet quickly and the soft sound of his shoes on the wooden floor echoes slightly.

"Mikan Sakura?" a pretty receptionist asked with a small smile.

_'She looks like a problem student. I bet she's here because she did something wrong - just look at her hands!'_ I picked up her thoughts and gave her a cold look.

"I have caused no problems," I informed the lady in monotone and she paled in response.

"O-oh. So you're a mind reader..." she stuttered uneasily. "That's a very... helpful Alice."

"One of many."

"Uh. You may go in now."

I stood up without giving her a second look and walked up to the door that led to the High School Principals office. Narumi followed behind me.

Reaching over my head to knock, my sensei looked down at me with a tight smile.

"Come in," a voice told me from the other side of the door. He sounded bored and I frowned, realizing that this would probably be a boring encounter. Why did I need to talk to him anyway...?

Opening the door I stepped into a well-lit room where a tall looking man sat behind a plain wooden desk with various objects scattered across it. He was easily six feet tall, most likely taller than that and looked to be in his 20's even though he was supposed to be much older and had fair skin and light blond hair. He didn't smile and looked like the silent and serious type.

When his blue eyes met mine he stood quickly and a stack of papers that had been set on the corner of his desk went floating to the floor. Quietly I bent to pick them up and stacked them neatly before holding them out to him, looking at the back of a picture frame set up on his desk and wondering what the picture in it was instead of looking at him again.

"Here," I told him and with hands that I saw a slight tremor to, the Principal took them from my hands and set them down without looking away from me.

"Narumi," he whispered. "What is this?"

He gesture loosely at me.

"This girls name is Mikan Sakura," Narumi said seriously. His violet eyes held a focused look that I had never seen before today in them and it set me on edge.

"Mikan-chan," he continued, "tell President Yukihara what you told me about your mother."

So that was what this was about.

Making a quick decision I opened up my mind reading Alice to it's fullest power, ready to get every bit of information I could get possible before telling him my mother's name.

"Yuka Azumi," I stated simply, staring hard at the man before me. "Her name is Yuka Azumi."

I wasn't prepared for the flood of information I got:

A man who looked very familiar with laughing blue eyes: my father. My mother when she was much younger. A younger looking boy with a sadistic look in his eye - the elementary school principal. Persona when he was a little boy.

And then things got bad.

The man with blue eyes - Izumi Yukihara - was lying dead on the floor, black marks covering his body. My mother was crying at she attacked the ESP. Next she was fleeing the academy grounds. President Yukihara stood over his dead brother before kneeling down and closing his eyes with barely seen tears in his eyes.

I gasped and swayed dangerously. The room seemed to be spinning around me as my mind processed the memories at a rapid speed.

"You..." I said softly, my voice filled with disbelief. I looked up at the Principal - no. "Uncle," I murmured. "You are my Uncle... Mom had always told me that my father had an older brother, but I never knew-"

I cut off and shook my head.

"Oh kami," I said shakily.

In front of me my newly discovered Uncle stood in a state of shock, his eyes wide and his usual serious demeanor gone. I wobbled again and he ran out from behind his desk to steady me. Narumi just stood watching the whole scene with the focused look still in his eyes.

"I went through hell, you know," I told him softly. "I went through hell and got experimented on repeatedly and put through inhumane tests because I couldn't find the mysterious older brother of my father. Before she disappeared she had told me that you would come find me."

I stared into his eyes.

"Why didn't you?"

* * *

**Normal POV**

President Yukihara sat in his desk, slumped against his overstuffed leather chair.

He sighed.

_"Why?"_ she had asked.

And he wasn't able to answer his niece. He had just looked at Mikan with an open mouth until she had gotten sick of him and simply left in - what was for her - an angry huff. She hadn't even said goodbye when she slammed the door to his office and Narumi had followed shortly behind her.

"I really screwed up," he whispered to his empty office and glanced at the picture sitting on his desk of his deceased younger brother. Smiling blue eyes and stared back at him and Izumi's face was frozen in the laughter and large smile he was known for. He was probably disgusted by him like Mikan was and guilt caused Yukihara to flip the frame down.

He wanted to tell Mikan - he really did. But how did one tell their niece that they hadn't come for them because they had thought it would be safer? When the result of that decision led to her being - he shuddered - _experimented_ on? he couldn't, and so he didn't.

_'Whey didn't anyone tell me that she was here, anyways?'_ he wondered suddenly and he frowned. _'Surely _someone_ would have had to know...'_

He shook his head when he realized the answer.

_'Of course someone did. Kuonji had to have know, the little rat. I should have never allowed him to become the principal of the elementary school branch.'_

He shook his head before stopping with a wince and rubbing his temples.

"Nibi-san?" he called his secretary over the intercom.

"Hai, President Yukihara?" the woman answered quickly.

"Bring me some pain medicine. And some coffee while your at it."

_'I feel a terrible headache coming on,'_ he thought miserably.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

"... Thank You."

He groaned and held his head between his hands, elbows propped up on his desk.

_"Why didn't you?"_

It was going to be a very bad headache.

* * *

Mikan sat in her dorm room feeling thoroughly miserable.

She decided that she hated her uncle.

"What kind of uncle does that to his niece?" she asked her empty room softly.

She wasn't expecting to get an answer.

"I don't know what this mysterious uncle of yours did," someone drawled from the entrance to her room, "but it sounds like the correct answer is the stupid kind."

Eyes going wide, Mikan spun to see Hotaru standing behind her, amethyst eyes bored.

"Ah. Hotaru-san," she acknowledged in her soft voice. "How did you get in here?"

She held up a piece of red clay.

Mikan just stared.

And Hotaru sighed.

"It's a new invention: Key-Moulder version 1.0. It's a work in progress but it was enough to get past the simple locks of the Academy - when it's done it can transform into any type of key needed no matter how complicated the design."

"But what if what you need is a key card?"Mikan asked smartly.

"..." Hotrau took a moment to think before cursing softly with a frown. "Damn. You're right."

Mikan tried to smile but failed and just looked down at the pattern of her bedcovers instead.

"So what did you and Narumi talk about?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

A sigh of aggravation escaped her lips and Mikan's eyebrows twisted into an expression of sadness in a rare display of emotion.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

**There! A longer chapter than normal to kick off this stories revival ^_^**

**Review!**


	16. General Consensus

Hello lovelies! So, as the general consensus for all of my stories seems to be: "rewrite it or whatever - just make sure to finish it!" that is exactly what I will be doing.

For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, a few weeks back I posted a note asking whether or not I should rewrite this and all of my other stories because I have lost motivation in the way it currently is and want to rework everything. Reworking includes: closing plot holes, fixing the crappiness that my stories currently are, longer chapters, better plot, and much much more. THIS note, is my response to everyone else's, well, responses.

To all of you who left me proper opinions: Thank you very much. To the rest of you who did things like say: "OMG, lyk, just finish it, k? Cuz I wuna read the story n if ur not motivated or whtevur then thats ur problem. So finish du story" You people are dumb and your opinion means nothing to me, especially if you can't even write the word "like" correctly.

To everyone who has stuck with me: I love you guys and starting now I will be rewriting all of my stories and you can expect the first chapter followed by weekly to biweekly updates for each story by the end of June at the very latest. I'm aiming for sometime in May, but, you know. Life. *shrugs*

The reason I am going to take so much time (is two months maximum a long time?) is because I want to rewrite most of what, if not all, I have written so far so that there aren't very long periods of time between updates and because that's just how I want to do it. The story, by the way, will be posted as a NEW STORY and the old one will remain as is, though incomplete. Names will more likely than not be similar to original, and if I am not on your Author Alert already, i would recommend putting me on there so that you know when the stories go up. Please do look out for it, because I think that it's going to be really great. Love you guys!

*You may review this chapter if you wish as I will be keeping this note up for any and all that wander by this story and want to know why it stops where it does.

~Ichigo Maaka


	17. Remake is up!

**For those of you who were wanting to know: the remake is now up. This is the same case as with the rest of my stories.**

**~Ichigo**

**:)**


End file.
